


Mistletoe

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

“I don’t think I even want to know where she found that much mistletoe.”

Nancy turned to smile at Frank and shook her head. “One of the mysteries of Bess that we will likely never solve.”

“You’ll ruin our reputations if it gets out that there might be a mystery that neither Nancy Drew nor Frank Hardy can solve.”

“Not very likely,” Nancy assured him. “Once that person has their first talk with Bess, they’ll know that she’s more than just a normal kind of mystery.”

That caused Frank to laugh. “Nance, I really don’t think that any of the cases we have ever been on could be considered to be _normal_.”

“This new one is.”

Frank looked concerned. “A new mystery? But it’s Christmas Eve.” Looking down at Nancy, he sighed. “I know, I know. This is what we do. What’s the new mystery?”

“It’s called the mystery of how long it is going to take Frank Hardy to finally kiss his girlfriend who has been standing under the mistletoe all of this time.”


End file.
